The present disclosure relates generally to navigation systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for providing a user with points of interest in a navigation system.
People often use navigation systems to help them find their way around. Typically, a user enters a destination into his or her navigation system and the system provides the user guidance on how to get there. The guidance may be verbal, graphical, or both. Specifically, the guidance may be a computerized voice that tells the user where to turn as he or she travels towards the destination. The guidance may also display a map that includes a layover of the user's route. The navigation system may use a variety of location services, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) to determine the user's current location and guide the user from there. Navigation systems often include a variety of features that improve the experience of using the navigation system. It is desirable to find ways to improve the functionality of such navigation devices.